You Make Life Better
by amrice101
Summary: After a huge fight with everyone at Hollywood Arts, Cat Valentine runs away, into the arms of a stranger, James Diamond to be exact. Will these two teens be able to escape their own problems through each other? JAT! Discontinued.
1. It's a Pleasure to Meet You

**Heeeeeeeey! Well, this is a cross-over [obviously] of Big Time Rush and Victorious. The paring...Jat :D Which i loveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Anyway, this will be the first chapter of this story(obviously, again). It may take me a while to update this story, which I'm really sorry for, but just enjoy this chapter ;D **

**Disclaimer!; I don't own either shows, but God knows I want to :p Also, this is a little OOC 'cause, Cat isn't her...'ditzy' self, if you know what I mean. **

**~Cat's PoV~**

**Run, Run, Run.** That's all I can and will do. I don't want to be there at Hollywood Arts. No one really cares about me...they made that clear about 10 minutes ago.

_I was just sitting down at the lunch table with the rest of my friends; Tori, Andre, Beck, and Jade(kinda), but for some reason Robby was nowhere to be found. Tori was showing off her new phone she just got for her birthday and I asked if I could see it._

_"Sure Cat, just be careful." She said sternly, then passed me the phone. It was a brand new IPhone 4 with a portable charger. I held it gently like it was a prized jewel. Suddenly, someone came from behind me and tickles my sides._

_"AHHHHHH!" I jumped up from my seat, one hand smacking Jade right in the face and the other...sending Tori's phone into the air. Everything happened so fast, Tori's leaving to find where I hand flinged her phone, Beck having to hold Jade back from killing me and Robby looking confused._

_"What happened?" Robby asked innocently. 'Like he didn't know" I thought._

_"You scared the pee out of me! You made me smack Jade and throw Tori's- Oh no...Tori's going to DESTROY ME." As I said this Jade responded._

_"Not before I do!" She said annoyed and angered. I filched at this tone, sounding like the kind my parents usually used on me._

_"What d-d-did I do?" I asked, scared for my life, knowing Jade would destroy me. But this time, Tori answered my question, as she ran up to me, her broken phone in her hands._

_"You were fucking born! You do nothing but make everything worse! You're retarded, crazy, and hyperactive! Nothing you say, ever makes sense! You just overreacted, breaking my phone and pissing Jade off. JUST LEAVE, NO ONE LIKES YOU HERE!" I couldn't believe she just said that...but it was true. No one liked me. And I always made things worst, never better. So, I listened to Tori and left._

They don't care I'm running away, they are probably celebrating. If anyone cared, wouldn't I hear "Come Back Cat!" 's? Yes, I would and I'm not. All I hear are my own feet hitting the sidewalk and my tears hitting the ground too. I also hear people whispering about me, as I run blindly, not caring where I would end up when I stopped running or what would happen in between.

I don't feel like myself. Usually, I'm Cat Valentine, supper bubbly, sweet, and optimistic actress/singer. But now...I feeling like a crumpled up piece of paper, bland and bent, just being thrown into the trash without a second thought.

After what seems like hours of running, I stop and look at my watch. '4:30 p.m'. Yep, I have been running for almost three hours and it felt amazing, until now. Now my body was starting to ache in unbelievable pain. I guess when I was running I had an adrenaline rush that just kept me going for the 3 hours of running but now, I feel the results of my escape.

Now, I look for a place to sit but also somewhere, where no one can see me. I look around to see I'm in front of a hotel. I read the sign on the front of the building. 'Palmwoods, sounds familiar.' I was going to say it aloud, but my throat had tightened from dehydration and exhaustion. I decided to walk over near a dumpster and just sit on the side, so I could cry in peace. I have nothing. My parents hate me, my friends think I'm a nut-job and now, I'm crying hysterically next to a garbage bin, not really knowing where I'm at. The only thing I know is that it's still in LA. I know this because I think I heard about this hotel being robbed, maybe? I honestly could care less about that right now. I just wished...someone would come and help me, actually care.

**~James PoV~**

I hate having to take out the trash. It smells like shit on top of shit on top of a dead body near the dumpsters! Why does Kendall have to be so good at Rock-Paper-Scissors? Finally, I make it to the garbage bins and throw them into the containers, when a piece of long red hair catches my eye. I go to investigate the source to find a girl, about my age, her knees to her chest, sobbing and breathing uncontrollably. She looks exhausted, like shes been running for days, by how red her entire body was. But, pass all the sweat and tears, I see a beautiful girl. i kneel next to her and lightly place my hand on her shoulder,trying not to startled her. She looks up at me and I'm mesmerized by her big brown eyes, even if tears are cascading from them.

"Are you alright? Do you want any help?" I ask, trying to help the mysterious beauty any way I can. She looks up at me, mascara running down her flushed cheeks, while she breathes heavily.

"W-W-Why do you care? You don't know m-me." She replies, sounding so broken and in pain. i hope she didn't think I was going to leave after that. There was no way I could leave a girl sounding so sad, alone.

"Well, I'm not a careless guy and I'm not going to ignore a girl crying next to a dumpster." I sit next to her and wrap my arms around her shoulders and let her lean her on my chest. Her sobs decrease, but are still their.

"Well, if you c-care, why don't my friends? T-They just watched me leave and didn't even try to stop me." I start to rub her long hair with my hands, trying to calm her down.

"If you so called 'friends' " I pause putting air quotes around friends "really cared about you, they would have chased you down, I know I would had." She looks up at me and gives me a kiss on my cheek, making me blush. Usually, something so simple as a kiss to the cheek wouldn't make me blush, but it was such a sweet gesture coming from her.

"Th-a-ank you. That means a lot to me." She whispers, sounding very appreciative that someone is here to make her feel better and I was willing to stay forever. For some reason, I feel like...this instant connection to her and I never want to leave her side.

**~Cat's PoV~**

Wow, wishes really do come true. This guy really seems like he cares. I snuggle more into his chest, breathing in his sweet scent, not even remembering that I'm sitting next to a trash bin, only knowing I'm in the arms of an amazing, strong guy, willing to use his time to make me feel better.

I look up to lock eyes with his stunning hazel eyes, just seeming to be filled with admiration and concern. I wrap my arms around his mid-section and just start to cry tears of joy. These actions surprise him.

"What's wrong now?" He asked sounding even more concern than the first time he talked to me.

"I'm just so h-h-happy that someone c-cares." I start to feel his body vibrate and I hear laughing? Does he think this is funny? Is this all just a damn joke? Now, I start to cry tears of anger and sadness, and he realizes this. He stops laughing and tilts me head to look right at him.

"No, no, no. Don't be upset from my laughing, please. I'm sorry. I just thought it was kinda funny how we don't know each others names yet. I'm so sorry, don't cry." I can hear the guilt in his voice and I can see his eyes tearing up, making me feel extremely guilty. I stop crying and allow him to wipe the tears away from my cheeks.

"I guess that is a little funny. Sorry for worrying you. My name is Catrina, but my friends call me Cat." I say this while looking right into his eyes and see them light up and a smile come to his face.

"Such a pretty name for a pretty girl. My name is James Diamond, but people just call me James, and its a pleasure to meet you." I blush and grin, just astounded by how captivating he truly is. His brown locks right above his twinkling hazel eyes, then his incredible smile and lips. To top it off he has the body of a sun-kissed god. His strong arms, chest and just strong figure. I put my head back on his chest and just snuggle into it like I'm a cat. Then we just sit there, in a comfortable silence. Usually just being quite and sitting would bother me but it feels nice, just sitting with James and his arms around me, tightly but lovingly.

After what seems like forever just lying on his chest, I lift my head up and see him already looking at me, soaking in every one of my slightest details and...I loved it. Now, were just looking at each other, not saying a word, just enjoying each others' warmth and company. I start to put my hand on his cheek and rub it lightly, making him chuckle lightly, me doing the same. Then he starts to bring his hands to my hips. We start to lean in and finally, after what seems years, our lips connect, making sparks fly. Our lips feel like they were meant to be together...just like how I feel right now with James, likes he's my other half, my light out of my darkness, making every trouble melt away. As the kiss deepens, we have to pull away, due to the lack of oyxgen neither of us were getting.

"Wow...that was..." He trails off and I decide to finish his sentence. "Amazing, perfect, outstanding?" He nods his head and kisses my forehead, making me blush from his sweetness.

"You really are something aren't ya, Kitty?" Kitty? Hm, no one ever called me that before, but it sounded so right coming from James.

"I'm nothing special...just you know, your average 16 year old." I say non-nonchalantly, not really think I'm really that much special. James gives me this look of disbelief, and I give him this confused look right back.

"Why do you seem so surprised?" I ask, wondering why he thinks I'm so 'unique'. "Well, you definitely aren't average. You're special, I can tell. You have something about you that makes you shine above the rest. I don't know if its your luscious rosey-red hair, you sparkly brown eyes, or your sweet like red-velvet cupcake lips, but...there's something about you that I think...is gonna make me fall for you." Did he just say that? Naaaaaah, he didn't just say he was going to fall for me, right? Oh chiz...he really did. I probably look like a tomato 'cause I can feel my blush radiating off my cheeks.

"T-Thanks, uhm...no one has ever said anything, so sweet to me before." I say, 100% serious. He kisses me softly, his lips, still fitting perfectly to mine in every way, shape or form. I sigh contently, being in complete bliss with James. I feel him smirk against my lips, as he stops. I whine in protest, wanting to enjoy the sensation of kissing James, one I've never felt with anyone before.

"Don't worry Kitty, there will be plenty of kisses between us. I just want you to meet some friends of mine." I give him a nervous smile in return, not knowing if his friends would accept me. Its as James can read my mind, as he gets up and brings me with him. As we stand, he sweetly kisses my forehead, something I'll never get tired of, and says "Don't you worry. My friends will love you. I know they will." He takes our hands and intertwines them, the warmth of his hand being shared with mine. We make our way to the entrance of the hotel, my worries still inside me and James can sense this.

"Cat, seriously, everything will be just fine. Why are you so worried anyway?"

"I'm worried because I don't want your friends to not like me. I know that I can get on people 's nerves sometimes..." I trail off as I think of what happened earlier that day. He can sense that I'm talking about the 'incident', so he pulls me into a tight, but loving hug. Next, he sweetly whispers in my ear "You're amazing, Kitty. Don't let anyone tell you you aren't. Even though I haven't known you for too long. . .I really care about you, and I don't want you to be upset." To finish off his comforting, he gives me a kiss to the forehead again, leaving me in chills and goosebumps.

"So, are you ready?" I think about my answer first, to make sure I'm making the right decision. If James's friends are just as nice as he is, then meeting them will be not big deal...I just have to try not to make a fool of my self.

"Yeah, I'm ready." With that, James leaned in a gave a light kiss to my...nose? Weird, but cute. Anyway, after that, we made our way to his apartment, to meet his friends. Hopefully, they'll love me, just like James does. Well, not in a romantic way...you know what I mean!

**Done! Well, with chapter Uno! Did you like? I did! So, please review, tell me what you think. The next chapter will basically be about Cat meeting the rest of the guys, Katie, Mama Knight, and maybe Jo and Camille. Please, review!**

**~Angel **


	2. Awkward Greetings

**Chapter Dos! Yippie! Anyway, this is Cat meeting Kendall, Carlos, and Logan! Do you think they'll like her? Well, read to find out! **

**I would also love to thank; HellFox6991, NotSoSweetAndInnocentAnymore, RedVelvetAngel, , Milkamoo97, Otterpotter68, and Cassi for your reviews, story alerts, and favorites :3 They make me feel proud of the stories I write! **

**Disclaimer!; Don't own Btr ): or Cat ): or Victorious D: **

**Warnings; Uhm, is making out something I should let you guys know about? I guess so, just to be safe. **

**~James' PoV~**

Honestly, I don't think I can remember that last time I was this happy. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love Kendall, Logan and Carlos like brothers but, I haven't had a real romantic connection with anyone like I do with Cat in. . .never actually. No girl has ever made me feel this way. Every time we hold hands, they feel like they fit perfectly together. Like right now, on our way to 2J, her small hands feel so right in mine, it's just, magical. I heard about this romantic crap in chick-flicks before but I never thought it was true. But I guess I was wrong. Everything about Cat just feels so right, and I can't wait to find out more about her.

As Cat and I ride in the elevator, hands still intertwined, I get a text from Kendall.

**From: Kendall**

**To: James**

**Dude, where are you? How does it take almost a hour to throw out the trash?**

I chuckled when I read that. I didn't realize I was out there with Cat for almost a hour but I regret none of it. Cat heard me laugh and asked why, an amazing smile on her face that could compete with mine.

"One of my friends, Kendall, just texted me asking why it took me so long to throw out the trash." I answered her as we walked out of the elevator, making our way down the hallway to the apartment, still hands together.

"What did you say back?" She asked, big chocolate brown eyes looking right up at me. I don't know what it is about those eyes but they set something off in me and not even seconds later, my lips are on hers, in one of the most heated kisses I've ever shared with someone but also being loving at the same time. As my hands were on her hips, rubbing circles that made her giggle into my mouth, something I found extremely adorable, she had her hands tangled at the tips of my hair. I would have objected to it but it definitely wasn't worth it. Just when I pushed her against a door, not caring which one it was and even trying to open the door, I did, hoping it was 2J.

When I finally opened the door, we made our way in, lips still attached in a battle for dominance, which I knew I was going to win. We had to stop when the need of air came into our thoughts, but we both knew we didn't want to. When we did, we just looked at each other, still surprised that our little make out had just happened, but we were both glad it did. We weren't aware of Carlos and Kendall who had saw the entire thing from the couch, jaws dropped. We also didn't notice Logan, who was getting a drink of water, had saw the whole thing too, and was just as speechless. Cat was the first to break eye contact and look around the room. She gave a shy wave to all three of them, who had just broke their state of shock, to all wave back. Carlos was the first to break the silence that fell into the room.

"Well...now I see why it took you so long to throw out the trash..." He let out a breathless chuckle, trying to lighten up the awkward that had filled the room. Logan also chuckled as well, as Kendall still stayed silent, a scowl on his face. Me and Cat just stood in the middle of the apartment, hands intertwined once again, when I decided that maybe this was the time to introduce her to everyone.

"Ha, yeah well, this is Cat Valentine, my. . .girlfriend." I wasn't sure if that was the right term for right now but as soon as the words rolled off my tongue, they sounded so right. I felt Cat squeeze my hand to get my attention. I looked down at her to see a grin on her face and her eyes filled with emotions; happiness, worry, and love. I smiled at her and gave her a kiss on the forehead, and then it seemed that we were in our own little world in seconds. We had broke eye contact again when I we heard Logan make a we're-standing-right-here cough.

"Okay, so Cat," I brought Cat right in front of Carlos and Kendall, who were still sitting on the couch, X-Box controllers in hand and still slightly shocked about what was going on. "These are two of my three best friends. Carlos Garcia," I pointed to Carlos, who gave a "Hi" to Cat, who smiled and said "Hi" right back. "and this is Kendall Knight." I was excepting a 'Hey' or anything really from him, but he ignored me and Cat, and just got back into the video game him and Carlos were playing before we interpreted. I found this strange, really because Kendall was one of the most friendly people I knew, and I found it extremely rude that he didn't even give a wave to Cat. That fucking pissed me off, but I decided to keep the emotions in until later.

As I awkwardly walked away from the duo, Cat was already introducing herself to Logan, the two shaking hands. I thought it was weird, Logan, a person who was the most uncomfortable around new people, was getting along fine with Cat. I knew there was something special about her. She just seems so...inviting. Like, she could become your best friend in seconds, just from her giving you a stunning smile and a warm welcome, and I loved that about her. That's why I even found it weirder that Kendall didn't give her the time of day. I know its not the ideal way to meet someone but, he could have been a lot more friendly. I shook these thoughts out of my head, not really wanting to be bothered about them right now.

I made my way to Cat, her still making chit-chat with Logan, I wrapped my arms around her waist and put my chin on her shoulder. She let out a yelp, turned her head, and smiled when her eyes met mine. I gave her an Eskimo kiss and whispered "Do you want to go get some smoothies, maybe get to know each other better?"

"Yeah, I would really like that." With that, I laced my fingers around hers, and we were out the apartment, Logan and Carlos saying their goodbyes, but still nothing from Kendall.

I was going to ask him why he was acting like that, but I decided that he wasn't going to ruin my time with the most amazing girl in the world, my girl.

**Sorry for the short chapter! The next one will be much longer! I gotta start it soon. Also, you'll find out why Kendall is ignoring Cat, bet you can't guess! **

**~Angel **


	3. Confessions & Discoveries

**Chapter 3! This chapter is basically Cat and James' 'date' sorta, IDK. So, they basically get to know each other better and at the end we find out why Kendall was being a douche. (You might be shocked). Also, It's December in the story too, just its warmer at daytime, then it gets colder at night. Oh and yeah, Jo is already in New Zealand, so Kendall is single. **

**I would love to thank; Milkamoo97, RedVelvetAngel, kamra, Cassi0799, and BigTimeGleekBTR, for all the reviews, favorites, and story alerts! :D**

**Warnings; None really. Unless the extreme love shared between Cat and James is something to warn you about than no. ;D**

**Disclaimer!; Uhm, I don't own anything but the plot of this story ): Which is really sad.**

**~3rd PoV~**

The happy couple strolled through the Palms Woods lobby, love floating in the air they breathed in. They could have fooled anyone that they've been together for ages. No on would have ever thought they just met only hours ago. Hand in hand, they made their way outside, the sun starting to paint a beautiful portrait of pinks, oranges ,and yellows over the horizon. This made an idea spark into James' mind.

"Hey, Kitty? Do you want to go to the beach? We can get smoothies on the way!" James didn't even have to wait for a response, once he saw that bright smile spread across her flawless face, he knew she agreed.

As they walked to the beach, smoothies in one hand, hands in the other, they made small talk, about where they came from, siblings, and telling each other their favorite things. By this time, they were at the beach, sitting on the sand, asking each other why they were in Hollywood, as they still had their hands intertwined.

"It's always been one of my dreams to be famous, so when I saw that Gustavo, my producer, was coming to Minnesota for auditions, I knew I had to audition for him. Once all four of us got their, we each auditioned, excepted for Kendall. When I performed and messed up, he told me leave and that I had no talent. . .it almost destroyed all my hopes and dreams."

"Then how are you here if...?"

"Kendall freaked out when Gustavo said that, came running from the audience, jumped right in front of him and started to sing 'The Giant Turd Song' to him. Security guards pulled Kendall off the desk, then in a flash we were all trying to defend Kendall from them. Cops were called and we were all brought to Kendall's house. Just a few minutes later, Gustavo was at the door, asking KENDALL to come back to Hollywood with him."

"Then how are all of you-" James brought a finger to her lips and hushed her politely.

"Almost finished with my story, Kitty. Okay ,anyway, Kendall at first, refused, but once we told him, the next day, that all three of us would go to Hollywood with a giant turd producer like him, he decided that the best thing to do was to bring all of us and make us into a band." James said, smiling at the glorious moment that changed his life forever.

"Oh yeah! I thought I recognized you guys from some where! Big Time Rush right?" Cat asked excitingly and James nodded, loving the excitement that was flowing through the red-head.

"Oh! I heard one of your guy's songs before! I think it was called. . .Nothing Even Matters? It was on the 'New Town High' show!" James nodded once again, before letting Cat ramble back on.

"Can I hear you sing? Pleaseeeeeeeeee?" Cat asked looking up at James with puppy dog eyes and her lips puffed out. James swears to himself, that has never seen anything cuter. How could he say no to that?

"As long as you sing with me." Cat titled her head into confusion, wondering how he knew she could sing.

"How did you know I could sing?" James leaned in to kiss her lips softly, enjoying the taste of the smoothie mixing in with Cat's own unique flavor. As he was leaning away from Cat, he whispered into her ear, "I didn't. Even if you couldn't, I still would want you too." With a kiss to her ear, James finally leaned all the way back, to look into Cat's chocolate brown eyes that he had grown to love in just a few hours, and asked her to pick a song.

"I want to sing that song, Nothing Even Matters, I know the chorus by heart! You'll sing the verses!" James just nodded and smiled loving how happy his Kitty was.

"Okay." With that, James took a deep breath and started singing the beginning of the song.

_**'Cause the world stops**_

_**When I put my arms around you, around you, oh, woah**_

_**And nothing even matters**_

_**And nothing even matters.'**_

_**'It's like one for the haters and two for all of those**_

_**Who try to shut us down, they don't really know**_

_**There ain't nothing they can do that can tear us apart, no.'**_

_**'I don't care about the money, don't care about the clothes**_

_**When we're together, baby, anything goes**_

_**'Cause we don't even need to prove what we feel in our hearts, no.'**_

_**'This wall we built together**_

_**There ain't no way of knocking it over**_

_**We'll be here forever**_

_**Getting closer and closer, baby!'**_

James continued singing into the chorus, as Cat jumped in.

_**'Cause the world stops**_

_**When I put my arms around you, around you, oh, woah**_

_**And nothing even matters**_

_**And nothing even matters,'**_

_**'They can all talk**_

_**Say what they want about us, about us, oh, woah**_

_**And nothing even matters, woah**_

_**And nothing even matters,'**_

James almost missed the second verse, due to the fact that he was blown away by Cat's incredible voice. How could a voice so big and beautiful come out such a small girl?

_**'It's like the sound goes off and the people all freeze**_

_**They disappear and it's just you and me**_

_**Anything you want to do, anything that you please, oh, woah, no'**_

_**'Forget about our problems, forget about our past**_

_**I've seen the future and I know we're gonna last**_

_**Every second I'm with you just goes so fast, woah, oh, woah'**_

_**'This wall we built together**_

_**There ain't no way of knocking it over**_

_**We'll be here forever**_

_**That I told you, that I told you, baby!'**_

James mentally braced himself to hear Cat sing again, because really, she had to be one of the best singers he had ever heard.

_**'Cause the world stops**_

_**When I put my arms around you, around you, oh, woah**_

_**And nothing even matters, eh**_

_**And nothing even matters'**_

_**'They can all talk**_

_**Say what they want about us, about us, oh, woah**_

_**And nothing even matters, woah**_

_**And nothing even matters'**_

As he sang the first second of the bridge, he was glad that Cat knew that part too, and was going to sing it with him.

_**'Nothing even matters, woah**_

_**And nothing even matters, woah**_

_**We don't even need to fight**_

_**Everything will be alright, oh, yeah**_

_**Nothing even matters but you and I!'**_

After they finished the long note, they looked into each others eyes, before Cat decided to finish off the song.

_**'Cause the world stops**_

_**When I put my arms around you, around you, oh, woah**_

_**And nothing even matters, nothing even matters**_

_**And nothing even matters**_

_**They can all talk**_

_**Say what they want about us, about us, oh, woah**_

_**And nothing even matters, woah**_

_**And nothing even matters**_

_**'Cause the world stops**_

_**When I put my arms around you, around you, oh, woah**_

_**And nothing even matters, nothing even matters**_

_**And nothing even matters, baby**_

_**They can all talk**_

_**Say what they want about us, about us, oh, woah**_

_**And nothing even matters, woah**_

_**And nothing even matters, but you and I!'**_

After Cat finished, adding her own little touch into the end, James clapped, surprised that his girlfriend could sing so perfectly.

"Cat! That was amazing! That was the best singing I've ever heard!" Cat blushed and dropped her head down, not so later though, James put a finger under her chin, making her eyes look into his own, her soon getting lost in the browns and greens of James' eyes.

"Seriously, you have such an amazing voice. I'm guessing that's why you and you're family are in Hollywood?" James asked lightly and Cat shook her head no, a frown making its way to her face.

"I'm n-not out here with my family, I'm an emancipated minor. It's kinda like I'm 18, my parents don't have to worry about taking care of me. It all started back when I was 14, and I started to do commercials in studios in the Northern part of California. My mom would get all the money I was earning but instead of even giving me any, she would spend it all on herself, getting plastic surgery. My aunt, Kimberly, noticed the changes and asked how she could afford such surgeries. My mom confessed, only because she was drunk and didn't realize what she was doing. My aunt found recites from the operations and thought it was best to get me emancipated. After I did, my sunt paid for a condo for me to live in, in Hollywood, where I could go to Hollywood Arts and live out my dreams to be a singer and actress. But now, I don't even want to go back there. I'm think about moving somewhere else." After finishing her confession, she cried into James' chest, salty tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I-I just don't know w-where else to go!" James petted her hair, as he tried to think of a solution. Finally,a brilliant idea popped into his head, making a smile grow onto his face.

"You could move into the Palm Woods and go to school there. Maybe I could even convince Gustavo to sign you to Rocque Records." James knew this must had made Cat excited, because she soon had her arms wrapped around James' neck, praising him for his great idea. She then loosened her grip on his neck, and looked into his eyes.

"You would really do that for me? You think I'm that good?" Cat asked quietly, surprised that he would do something so generous for her.

"I would do anything for you, and no, I don't think you're good, I think you're perfect." Cat then blushed once again, not believing how sweet her boyfriend was being.

"Thank you James, this has been the best day of my life." Cat made the first move this time leaning in and attaching her lips to James'. The force Cat had was enough to knock James on his back, them still kissing. The kiss got further, tongues ravishing each others' mouths, trying to find each others sweet spots. Once James' found one of Cat's, he used it to his advantage. As she moaned, James flipped positions and pulled from the kiss to confess something he wasn't 100% sure of.

"Kitty, I love you." While waiting, James just stared into Cat's eyes, hoping he hadn't said those three words too soon.

"James, I love you too! I just wasn't sure if you felt the same, so I didn't say it-" James hushed her once again with the soft touch of his lips on her's and said, "From this moment on, don't ever doubt how much I love you." He put his forehead to her's and started to hum 'Nothing Even Matters', while gazing into her eyes. Cat could have stayed like that forever, but once the cold ocean breeze made contact with her skin, she shivered in James' arms, immediately concerning him.

"We could leave the beach, we've been here for almost two hours." James said, almost in a question, but already knew Cat was freezing and would be wanting to go home.

"Yeah but...that would mean I would have to leave you." Cat said sadly, cuddling into James' embrace.

"I could come back with you to your condo, if you like?"

"You would really do that?"

"Of course, Kendall's mom may not be too happy, but she won't mind that much."

"That's great! So now, let's get off this beach before I freeze to death!" Cat said jokingly, as she rose from the sand and shook some of it off, James following, doing the same thing as well.

"You know I wouldn't let that happen, right?" James cooed, as he wrapped an arm around his Kitty and walked off the beach. She tilted her head to the right, where James face was, kissed him on the cheek and said, "I know."

******Linebreak******

As they stepped out of the cab, they duo dashed into the condo complex, trying to avoid the cold Californian air. Once they finally reached Cat's condo, which was on the third floor, they were exhausted, and were now wondering what time it had been. James, being the only one with his cell phone in hand because Cat had left her's at home that day, checked.

"Wow, it's not as late as I thought it was, it's only 8:30. What do you wanna do?" Without James even noticing, Cat had already gotten changed into Pj's, pink from head to toe.

"Well, we didn't eat dinner, and I have stuff in my fridge that you could make something if you want." Cat offered polity, as she seated herself on her couch, turned on the TV, and looked through her channels for any Christmas specials that could be on.

"Thanks but-" James was interrupted when hs phone started to vibrate in his pocket. He took his phone out and saw the caller was Kendall. He answered it, already knowing why Kendall was calling.

"Hey."

_"Dude, where the hell are you? You've been gone for-"_

"I know how long I've been gone. Anyway, I'm at Cat's house. I was planning on sleeping over, if that was okay with you, _mom._" James said, smirking to himself.

_"Seriously James? You've known this girl for not even 12 hours and you're sleeping over her house! What the fuck!"_ James was shocked that Kendall was that mad about him staying over at Cat's. It's not any of his damn business, why does he care so much?

"Kendall, why are you so pissed? Its not a big-"

_"Don't you dare say it's not a big deal 'cause it is! All of a sudden you've fallen head over heels for a girl you barely know, when I've been in love with you for years! I don't-" _

"Wait...WHAT?" James had to stop Kendall right there. Did he just say he was in love with him? For years? Kendall had some explaining to do.

_"Yeah, you heard me! That's why I ignored you and your 'girlfriend' when you tried to introduce her to me. I was so enraged at the moment, that if I said anything, it would have been a scream. I just can't believe you haven't noticed. Why do you think I gave up my dream to be a pro NHL player and come out to L.A? I did it so you could accomplish your dream! I did it to make you happy! I did it because. . .I-I love you, but I guess you don't feel the same." _James was completely speechless. the only words that were able to leave his mouth were "But, but, but." Finally after stuttering that word over and over again, James gained the ability to speak a full sentence again.

"A-Are you serious?"

_"Of course I'm serious! I wouldn't be making this shit up! I love you so damn much Jamie, it's crazy. I was so heart-broken when you and Cat came barging into the apartment, making out...I was just at a lost for words..." _Before the conversation went on any further, he tried t get out of ear-shot with Cat, so he asked her if she had any spare Pj's that he could wear.

"Yeah, actually, I have a pair of sweats and a tank top from when my brother came over and spent the night once. They're in my room, second door to the right, The clothes are in the bottom draw in my dresser." James nodded to her, as he may his way to Cat's bedroom. Once he had shut the door, he got back to his conversation with Kendall.

"But, then, are you gay or...?"

_"I think so. Jo was really just a distraction to keep my mind off you, I guess." _

"Wow, Kendall I. . .I'm sorry it's just, I really don't feel the same way." James felt kind of guilty, he knew how it was like to get your hear-broken, but he couldn't even imagine what Kendall was feeling.

_"Well, my main concern is that. . .you won't want me to talk to you anymore because you know about me liking you and-"_

"Kendall, I was friends with you before I found out. Do you really think it's gonna change anything?" James said, finishing it off with a breathless chuckle, Kendall chuckling as well.

_"Yeah, I guess not. So, I guess I should go, leave you alone with your girlfriend." _Even though the blonde was trying to hide it, James could hear the venom when he said girlfriend.

"Yeah and again, Kendall, I'm really sorry. I just, you know, don't feel the same."

_"It's okay. I just want you to be happy, and if Cat can do that, then be happy with her."_

"Thanks man, that really makes me feel better. Well, good-night."

_"Yeah, sleep tight." _Once James hung up the phone, Kendall fell back to his bed, and whispered, "Sweet Dreams, Jamie. I'll always love you." As he let salty tears finally slip from his emerald orbs.

**WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAH! Bet you didn't see that coming! WOW. Sorry, but, I just had to add that in. Anyway, this was a REALLY long chapter! And a really fast update! I'm gonna go work on Chapter 4 now, and try to get that up as soon as I can! Not sure what it's gonna be about yet...may take a little long to update...Pleaseeee review though! **

**~Angel**


	4. Heartbeats

**Helloooooo! Chapter 4! Yep! Hope this chapter can compete with the last one! Here's what's up; It kinda hard to sum up this chapter, so I'm not gonna try! Oh and um, I'm thinking in future chapters, I may or may not have James and Cat have their 'first times' together, if you know what I mean. It wouldn't be crazy sex, it would be sweet, gentle, loving sex, like a first time should be, but that won't be till later on. So, just warning ya. ALSO, it is Christmas time in this. **

**Merry freaking Christmas/Hanukkah/Kwanzaa!(I'm late :p) I hope you have an amazing holiday! Sorry it took my a while to get this up, I got writer's block and worked on different stuff. Oh and a Happy New Year too :3 **

**I would LOVE to thank;fuzzybuzz21, BigTimeGleekBTR, luckycool9, RedVelvetAngel, IAmKat, and marcella2650 for their reviews, story alerts and favorites! c: **

**Warnings; Uhm, James is only wearing a towel in the beginning, total lovey-dovy stuff between James and Cat, and **

**Disclaimer!; I don't own anything that is on TV, so I don't own either shows or the people in them. ): **

**~Cat's PoV~**

I wasn't 100% sure what was wrong with James, but I knew something was up. He didn't sleep at all when me and him went to bed last night. I just laid in his arms and fell asleep, the last thing I saw being his hazel orbs looking right at me. I woke up to the same thing, making me feel really nervous about what was keeping him up all night. The only thing that I thought of that could make him upset was. . .him regretting he said he loved me. I know soon he might mean it, but I wasn't sure if he did yet. But not for me. I had fallen for him as soon as his hazel eyes looked into my brown for the first time. My heart feels like it's gonna burst out of my chest every time we kiss, and when he said he loved me. . .My heart skipped a beat and thumped at a million miles a minute. I never thought falling in love would be like this.

I'm broken from my thoughts when I see James walk out of my bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist, water dripping from his brown locks and every where else. I couldn't help but stare, he was just so gorgeous, its unreal. I think he noticed that I was staring at him, 'cause not even seconds later, he winked at me and asked teasingly, "Do you like what you see?" I couldn't help but bite my lip so I could suppress a moan that was almost about to slip pass them. He smirked at this and started to walk towards me, as I laid in bed and a blush creeping its way on to me cheeks. When he finally was at my bed, he sat next to me, kissed my forehead, and then we just stared into each others eyes. It felt like he was burning into my soul, learning everything about me by just looking into my eyes. It made my heart beat fast, making me almost explode.

After at least 20 minutes of just silence and light kisses in between, I break it, with the question that has been haunting my thoughts all morning.

"Do you really love me?"

It came out quite, but due to how close he was to me, he heard it. His eyes grew wide with shock, that I could even ask such a question. He cradles my face in his hands as he brings his forehead to mine and then whispers against my lips, "Of course I do, why would you think otherwise?"

"Well, I thought you stayed up all night...wondering if you meant it if you said you l-loved me." My voice falters, tears starting to sting my eyes, and he notices this, he always does.

"No no, that's not why I stayed up last night. I'm 100% sure that I love you Cat, with all my heart. Nothing will ever change that. I know that now." He then places a longer and much more tender kiss to my lips. When he pulls away, my eyes stay shut, my lips still feeling that tingling sensation that only James can do in our kisses. I don't know why I stayed that way for so long, but I did, just frozen in time.

When I finally got the willpower to move anything again, I opened my eyes, to already see James fully dressed, using my hair spray for his hair. I saw the way he studied his face to make sure it was perfect, but in my mind, him with bedhead, hair in all directions, is the most perfect thing to ever be seen on this earth, well, except James as a whole of course.

Not being able to watch James make goofy faces in the mirror much longer, I made my way out of my bed and to him. I put myself next to him, as he put his arm around my waist, kissing the top of my head.

"So, what are you gonna do today?" I ask out of curiosity.

"I got a text from Logan saying Gustavo wanted us to go to the studio and record some stuff today. You wanna tag along?" He asked, slightly pleading, as he bumped his hips with mine playfully, getting a giggle to escapes my lips.

"I would love to, but I got a lot of stuff to do. I gotta go to Hollywood Arts and transfer to the Palm Woods, then I got to go to the Palm Woods and see if I can move in, then I was gonna start packing too. I want to move into the Palm Woods, a.s.a.p." James just nodded, as we penguin walked to my kitchen, departing to search for food to eat. As I pass my stove, I'm shocked to see the time coming from it.

"James, is it really twelve? I haven't slept that long in ages."

"Well, when you got something to cuddle up to, sleep could last forever." I couldn't help but smile at his cuteness. I also couldn't help but giggle when I felt his strong arms wrap around my waist from behind, as he leaves feather-light kisses to my neck, that were nothing but innocent.

"Aren't you gonna eat something?" I asking giggling, as his kisses tickle my skin.

"Nah, I'll eat when I get back home." He tells me as he pulls away and leaves a kiss on my cheek. I go to open the fridge door when I thought comes to me, how is Jamie gonna get home? I ponder the thought, as I stop looking for food and start rubbing my invisible beard.

James starts to laugh as he comes back to me and re-wraps his arm around my waist. "Whatcha thinking about?"

"Do you want me to drive you home?" His eyes grow wide...why? Is it because I can drive?

"You can drive?" He asked, shock beyond belief.

"Yeah, when I took my driver's test at school, I did so well, the state let me go to the real test and get my license, skipping the permit." Yeah, it was really as simple as that. I get all focused and calm when ever I'm driving, making me a great driver.

"That's so cool! You wouldn't mind driving me?" He asks shyly, making me smile. _I would do anything for you. _

"Of course I will Jamie! I love you!" James turns me around, so that we are face to face. He brings his face close to mine and whispers, "I love you too Kitty, and don't you ever forget." He places a light kiss to my lips before giving me a Eskimo kiss as well. There goes my heart beating fast again, and I swear I can hear it and. . . I think James can too because the way he's looking at me, amusement written on his face, he must hear it.

My thoughts are confirmed when James says, still close to my face,"I can hear you heart-beat Cat, is that because of me?" I nod my head shyly, as I break eye contact with him, not daring to look into those piercing hazel orbs. He chuckles at my actions, as he cups my cheeks, to make me look at him, his eyes literally looking into my soul.

"Do you know why you can't hear my heart-beat?" He asks, and it makes me wonder. . .if he loves me like I do...wouldn't his heart beat like crazy, too? So, I shake my head no in response. He leans in and kisses me, sparks still flying, while our lips move in sync. He pulls away slowly, and tells me, "You can't hear it because, when I'm with you, you take my breath away and it makes it hard for me to do anything. My heart almost stops because you are so damn amazing and beautiful. My heart tries to slow down the moment, so it can last when I'm with you." He lets go of my face and embraces me. I put my head on his chest and true to his word, his heart is beating slowly and I can barley hear it pumping. It makes a smile come to my face, now knowing every word he had just said was true.

Being fully content, I mumble against his chest,"You're the best thing I have ever gotten for Christmas." I'm guessing he heard me, because not a second sooner, he mumbled against my hair, "Me too Kitty, you can't buy love, wrap it up and stick it under a tree." I blush at his sweet words as he still nuzzles his nose into my hair, both of us breathing in our aroma's.

Sadly, James realizes that he has to get going to get to Rocque Records and that I have things to do. We reluctantly pull away from on another. He laces my fingers with his and brings my hand to his lips to peck it and say, "Ready to go, Cupcake?" A rosy pink dusted over my cheeks once again, from the new nickname. I nod my head, as we leave my condo and make our way down to the parking lot right in front of the building.

I spot my car and run towards it, excitement buzzing through me. I loved that car like it was my child. It was perfect just for me. It was a red color, that looked exact to my hair. It was your average car with a sun-roof, speakers throughout the car, GPS, and the most comfiest seats my butt has ever sat on. It was the new Mazda-3 and I had just got it 2 months ago because, my vintage, baby blue beetle that I had been driving for about 5 months, broke down, so I had to get a new car.

James and I made our way into the car after I had unlocked the door. He let a moan of comfort once he had sat on passenger side's seat. I couldn't help but laugh at his reaction. It was the same way I had reacted to the seats. I started to laugh hysterically when he just sunk into the seat, as his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

"You comfortable enough yet?" I asked playfully, still chuckling at the relaxed expression on his face.

"These seats feel like clouds!"

"I know! I reacted the same way when I sat in them!" I say as I put my key into the ignition. I turn the key and the car starts immediately. As I put my hand on the gearshift, he puts his on top of mine, lacing our fingers. I can never get enough of the warmth that we share just from something as simple as holding hands. I grin and kiss his cheek before I start to back to car out of the parking lot and onto the road. I go on my GPS and enter the Palm Woods into it to find out its only a half hour drive. James and I both smile when we find this out, glad that we didn't live that far away from one another.

On the car drive there, we sing along to popular songs on the radio and make small talk, all the while, out hands are still intertwined. I couldn't be any happier.

Unfortunately, as I make the last turn, I pull up right in front of the hotel. A frown appears on my face, knowing that I may not see James until later today or maybe tomorrow. I knew I didn't know him for long, but everything I did felt so much better when I was with him. Sleeping, singing, driving and hell, even breathing was much more enjoyable with him by my side, and I didn't want that to go away. I could tell he was feeling the same way, due to the frown he was also wearing on his face.

"I guess I'll see you later?" I ask, hoping for a yes.

"I hope so. I'm really gonna miss you Kitty." He leans in and kisses me to oblivion, just in case this was our last kiss till the next day. My hands make their way to his neck and play with strands of hair there, as one of his hands cup my cheek and the other is on my waist. Our tongues move together sweetly, love and compassion laced through it. We both slowly lean away at the same time and place our foreheads together.

"I love you." We say in unison, making both of us blush furiously. I place a light kiss to his red, kiss-swollen lips. Before we can start making out again, we hear a knock on the window. James turns his head to see Logan looking at us with a smirk on his face, Kendall looking annoyed and a little angry and Carlos just staring into space. My cheeks turn an impossibly brighter shade of red as James runs a hand through his face, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Come on Romeo! We got places to go." I assume this voice belonged to the blonde, due to the fact it sounded nothing like Carlos or Logan.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming!" James replies, then swoops in and gives me a kiss to the forehead.

"Bye Cat, love you."

"Bye Jamie, love you more."

"Love you even more."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"No you-"

"Okay lovebirds! Could you _please_ finish up?" Kendall screams, as I duck my head and James rolls his eyes. He places on last kiss to my lips and whispers "Bye", before he finally leaves my car. I drive away, everything just feeling a little less empty, even the air.

**~James PoV~**

As I finally got out of Cat's car, I feel a little less complete, like I'm a puzzle and she's missing on last piece to finish it all. Dramatic, I know, but that's really how I feel. I guess I was staring into space, because I see three hands waving in front of my face, trying to break the trance I was in.

"Dude, James, are you there? Hello?" _Carlos. _

"James, are you alright?" _Logan._

"James, what the hell is going on!" _Kendall. _

"**JAMES!" **I'm finally broken from my thoughts when all three of them scream my name. I nearly jump and fall into the street from the outburst. As my breathing slows down from being shocked, we make our way to the limo that would bring us to Rocque Records. The limo ride is silent, Kendall looking out the window with sadness and anger filling his emerald eyes, Carlos messing with the straps on his helmet, Logan reading a book, and me texting Cat. We were talking about what she was doing-she was at Hollywood Arts right now at the main office, explaining to the Principal that she would be moving and would be going to a new school-and talking about her moving into the Palm Woods, which would only be a couple days from now, hopefully before Christmas.

Before I could respond to her last text, something about Christmas, Kelly was ushering us to the building, rushing us because we were late, due to the busy Saturday traffic. Once we got to our booth, Gustavo was fuming, ready to rip our heads off if we dared to sing off key.

We immediately started to record one of our newest songs, _Music Sounds Better With You_. I couldn't help but imagine singing this to Cat. She really made every little thing I did better, singing especially. Our voices are great separate, but when they collide, it has to be the best sound ever made.

******Linebreak******

After hours of being in the cramped recording booth, singing every song on the new album _at_ _least _hundred times, Me and the rest of the guys could barely even whisper to each other, no matter how much water we drank. That sucked too, because I wanted to talk to Kendall some more and make sure everything was alright with him. I could hear the anger in his voice when him and the rest of the guys saw me and Cat kissing. But, in reality, what can I do to stop it? I can't stop Kendall from being jealous or mad, its going to be his natural reaction, and I understand completely. I can't force him to not get angry every time I'm with her, but I hope he'll try to be discreet about it and put it aside so he can get to know Cat. It would be a shame if he couldn't get along with one of the most sweetest people I've ever and probably ever will meet in my life. She truly just has a heart of gold and smile that makes me melt every time I see her. I really do love her.

**I'm sorry I ended this chapter at that note, nut I've been waiting to put this up for soooooooo long, and I was stuck there, so it was either, stay stuck on that for the next three days or post it like this, so yeah. I really hoped you like this chapter and I'm sorry for all the Christmas stuff that will happen in future chapters...I'm slow /: Review! And Tell me what you think(:I guess in the next few chapters. Cat gets her stuff ready to move, Cat finds out what was bothering James, Christmas crap, and a second date...that leads to something more? You'll have to wait and see ;D  
><strong>

**~Angel **


	5. Author's Note

Well, Hi.

I have some really bad news that most of you aren't going to like. . . I don't think I can finish this story ): I just don't have any more inspiration to write this anymore. I'm really sorry; because I know some people really liked this story and I know how it feels for a story you like to just abruptly stop without an ending. I really didn't think this was going to happen; I thought I just had bad writer's block but sadly, that's just not it.

I have most of chapter 5 done, so I'm gonna post that and . . . that's it. ): Again, hate me all you want, I deserve it. I'm not gonna lie and say it's because of school or some other excuse. It's truly because I just can't write this anymore.

If someone wants to continue writing this, I have no problem with that; just PM me for permission.


	6. We Met Again

_Hey. _

_It would be my pleasure to thank; marcella2650, Cassi07, It's rose hun, Dementia Jackson, xXlamia vampressXx, Gonewiththerain09, chickenleg718 ,annabellex2, Cant anyone see me and Moony Loves Padfoot for all their reviews/favorites/story alerts! I hope you're still reading :\ And like I said before, I am sooooooo sorry that I'm not going to finish this. I feel like such a loser for not being able to finish what I started ): _

_Disclaimer!; I'm only 15, how could I own one, never mind, two shows? It's not possible! _

* * *

><p><strong>~Cat's PoV~<strong>

After dropping James off, I made my way back to my condo to take a shower and get ready to go to Hollywood Arts to, hopefully, get transferred to the Palm Woods' school. Before I left to go, I picked up my phone to text James, but before I did that, I saw I had 3 missed calls and 3 new texts. When I saw who the three phone calls were from, my stomach dropped and I developed a cold sweat. I was petrified to look at the texts but, against my nerves and gut, I did anyway. Two of them were from Jade, making my breath get stuck in my throat. The third text was from James, which made a small smile come to my face, but didn't take away the fear I still had. I decided to get it over with and read the texts from Jade first.

**From: Jade **

**Cat fucking Valentine that was the last straw! I have had enough of your fucking mess-ups and mistakes. **

**You are so god-damn lucky you ran away, because the next time I do see you, I'm ripping every little red string of hair from your dumb-ass head! So, just as a warning, you better not come back here, unless you want to start wearing wigs. :D **

While I was reading the text, I could hear Jade yelling the threat to me and giving out an evil laugh at the end. I knew she would do much worse than just pluck my hair out. Knowing how twisted and evil she was, she would probably kill me with my own hair. How? I don't know but she would come up with a way. My whole body started to shake violently, my heart beating against my chest, ready to burst out. What could the next text say from Jade? More threats? Probably. Even though my entire body was fighting it, I opened up the next text, ready for an onslaught of words that would make me even more scared to return to Hollywood Arts.

**From: Jade**

**Hello Cat, since you fucking destroyed my phone, I'm using Jade's to text you. If you can't guess who this is since you're so damn clueless, it's Tori. I would have called you but if I would have heard your annoying voice, I think I would have to end up finding you and kicking your ass. I know that seems a little harsh for just breaking my phone, but honestly, I never have really liked you. Anyway, this is just a quick little reminder, just in case you forgot, that you WILL NEVER come back to this school again. If I see your face anywhere near here, I will attack you on the spot. So, you better watch out Cat, you don't have 9 lives. **

Before I even knew it, tears were streaming down my eyes. How was I supposed to transfer to the Palm Woods if I couldn't go to Hollywood Arts? What would happen if I went back today and surprisingly...they were there waiting for me? As I thought more about it, I remembered something . . . it's a Saturday. . .no students are there! I immediately started smiling, thanking god that I could go there and be able to leave in one piece. When I finally started breathing at a normal pace again, I remembered I still had James' text to read, which made a grin come to my face. I took my phone out of my pocket and opened up the text.

**From: Jamie**

**Hey Kitty, I really miss you ): Wish you could be here, love you xoxo**

The short but sweet message made my heart swell, making me forget all about the malicious texts I had just read before. Now with newly found confidence, I texted James back, a sweet little message asking what he was up to, left my apartment and head towards my car, ready to start a new part of my life, one I would have with, hopefully, the love of my life.

* * *

><p>After about twenty minutes of idle driving, I finally pull up to the entrance of Hollywood Arts; parking my car, locking it, and getting out of it. When I do reach the doors, I look into the glass and see Helen in the Main Office. I wave frantically to get her attention and luckily, it pays off.<p>

"Hello Cat, what brings you here on a Saturday?" I bit my lip and bow my head as we walk back into her office together.

"Unfortunately, I came here to see if you could help me transfer to a different school."

"Why? Does it have anything to do with that whole, 'breaking Tori's phone' fiasco?"

"Well, that's part of the reason. I'm moving somewhere else and the school is much closer to where I live. . . . Do you know where the Palm Woods is?" Helen's dark eyes grew wide at the name, but then she shook her head and grinned.

"I know exactly where that is. I went there when I was a little girl, first starting my acting career. But, you're going there for singing, right?" I nod my head and flash a smile.

"Any other reason why you want to go there all of a sudden?" I bit my lip and titled my head in concentration, trying to think of more reasons until the number one reason popped into my head. . . James.

"Uhm, well, I just started dating this great guy that goes there-"

"What's his name? Is he cute? What does he do; sing, dance, act?" All of her sudden questions made a light blush appear on my cheeks before I answered her, "His name is James Diamond, he's absolutely stunning, and he's an incredible singer. He's from the boy band, Big Time Rush." She was silent as the gears were slowly turning in head. Out of nowhere, she snaps her fingers and shouts, "You're going out with James 'The Face' Diamond? My niece loves the band he's in!" A small smile comes to my face as I nod.

"Yep, that's my Jamie." She awes at the cute nickname I have for him and sits at her desk, looking through a filing cabinet for a few seconds before pulling out a thick vanilla folder.

"Okay, here are your transcripts, and all the other papers you'll need to transfer to the Palm Woods school. All that needs to be done now is for me to sign some papers, you to clean out your locker, bring this to the Palm Woods and you should be going to school by Tuesday." I wait a bit for her to sign some documents before I reach over her desk and take the file from her hands. I smile to her as we leave her office and walk to the area where my locker is.

When we turn the corner that leads to my locker, we're both met by no other than Tori and Jade, evil smirks on their faces. I can feel my heart stop and my eyes turn to the size of saucers.

Before I can say anything, Helen speaks up in my defense, "What are you two doing here? I gave you detention for tomorrow; not today."

"Aww," Jade said with faux poutiness, "Tori and I just wanted to see wittle kitty cat one more time. What's so wrong with that?" I looked up and saw Helen glare at the pair as they started to walk closer and closer towards us, a scary twinkle in both of their eyes.

"You two get off school grounds before I give you both two more weeks of detention; _Now." _I hid behind Helen like a frightened little girl as Tori and Jade still stalked closer; they reminded me of two lions hunting their prey.

I watched Tori roll her eyes as she looked right at me and said, "Fine, but this definitely won't be the last time we see our little kitty cat. Right Jade?" She craned her head towards Jade and smiled at her. Jade nodded then said, well, more like purred, "_That's right." _I gulped down a lump in my throat and my grip, one that I didn't even know I had, on Helen's shirt got tighter, just wanting this all to be over.

Without any other words spoken, Tori and Jade left, a huge wave of relief flooding through me. I let go of Helen's shirt and backed away from her, licking my lips and closing my eyes, just glad that those two or gone but sadly, I knew that wasn't going to be the last time I saw them; they were going to make sure of that. And I know I should have been more worried but . . . I thought about James and how he wouldn't let them hurt me, so, it made me feel just a bit better. And if it wasn't for James, I . . . don't know where I would be.


End file.
